Cracked Glass
by Balcom Works
Summary: A simple little PWP of Orochimaru/Kabuto. If this disturbs you, run in the opposite direction.


Warning: If Orochimaru and Kabuto copulating squicks you, please press the little back button that is available at the top of the screen, thank you.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-san, however, does.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto breathed as Orochimaru pulled him close by his waist, whispering in his ear. Before they could get any further they were interupted by a nameless subordinate, who seemed to blush before paling considerably when the killer intent rose.

"Well?" Orochimaru snapped impatiently, the genin better have a very good reason for interupting them or he'd soon become a forgotten splatter on the walls.

"Um, the results of Kabuto-san's tests have returned." He stuttered nervously, realizing his life was about to become forfeit. Kabuto smirked and burried his face in Orochimaru's neck, trying not to laugh. However much he wanted to see the results, now was most definitely not the time and he had more interesting matters to attend to.

"You are dismissed and shall be delt with accordingly." Orochimaru hissed. The poor ninja squeaked and scampered off, making himself scarce. Orochimaru watched in satisfaction as the ninja obeyed before turning to the quietly snickering medic nin.  
>"What tests?"<p>

"They are of no significance at the moment." Kabuto answered immediately, tilting his head up to stare up at the sanin. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it for the moment. There were more satisfying things to entertain. He leaned forward and claimed Kabuto's lips in a harsh, demanding kiss, thrusting his tongue into the willing mouth.  
>Kabuto let out a low moan when Orochimaru backed them into a wall and hiked his left leg onto his hip, slipping his thigh between his legs. Kabuto groaned when Orochimaru forced more of his tongue in his mouth and was EXTREMELY glad he had no gag reflex. Orochimaru tilted his head, and found his movement impeded by Kabuto's glasses. He hissed slightly and whipped them off, throwing them across the room where they hit something and broke.<p>

"Nnh!" Kabuto groaned in indignation, not enjoying having something he used to SEE with so callously thrown away. Of course, Orochimaru quickly made him forget about it.

"I'll buy you another pair." Orochimaru muttered against his lips, rolling his hips into Kabuto's.

"You better." Kabuto gasped, arching into the electric sensations being sent up his spine from Orochimaru's ministrations. Orochimaru grinned, slipping his hand under Kabuto's shirt, lightly tracing his muscles with cold fingers.

"Ah." Kabuto gasped, muscles spasming slightly as they clenched at every teasing brush against his abdomen and sides.

"I like the sounds you make." Orochimaru purred, dipping his tongue into Kabuto's mouth as he tweaked a nipple. Kabuto let out a shuddering sigh, clenching his hand in Orochimaru's shoulder which he'd placed there to steady himself. "I want to hear more of them." He leered, pulling Kabuto's shirt over his head, momentarily dislodging their holds on each other, before they reacquainted their hands with each other's bodies. Orochimaru dipped his tongue in Kabuto's mouth one more time before nuzzling along his chin and to his neck, which he devoured with glee, licking and nipping at the sensitive column devilishly, chuckling at Kabuto's quiet whimpers. Kabuto's neck was EXTREMELY sensitive, and Orochimaru had so much fun exploiting it.

"Gah!" Kabuto jerked when Orochimaru bit into his neck, leaving two red pinpricks. Orochimaru pulled back to gaze at his handiwork, and grinned at Kabuto's beat red face, hooded and glazed eyes, and heaving chest as he panted. Orochimaru placed his hand against Kabuto's neck, rubbing softly at the bite marks, while he licked a trail down his chest, made a short detour to his nipples, and continued downward.

Kabuto jumped sharply when Orochimaru's tongue slid over his nipple, and then braced himself on Orochimaru's arms as he moved over his stomach, dipping his tongue in his navel, before he continued downward. Kabuto's arousal jumped when Orochimaru slipped his fingers beneath the hem of his pants, one hand untying the pants as the other caressed the soft skin of his hip and then thigh as he moved it downward. Kabuto bit his lip and groaned low in his throat, digging his nails in Orochimaru's arms when he just barely brushed against his arousal upon slowly, and torturously might he add, removing his pants.

"Glad to see you finally caught on and aren't wearing any underwear." Orochimaru gave Kabuto an extremely pleased look, nipping at each of his jutting hipbones. He slid his tongue slowly along the dip from his hip to his cock, which he then avoided and continued down his thigh.

"Oro-" Kabuto choked on his own groan of frustration and Orochimaru's fingers as he shoved them in his mouth.

"Suck." Orochimaru ordered, licking the head of Kabuto's penis, who shamelessly moaned rather loudly and eagerly started lapping at the coldish fingers in his mouth.

"Nn." Orochimaru shuddered at the feel of Kabuto's tongue sliding between his fingers, and slowly took Kabuto into his mouth, using his one unoccupied hand to keep Kabuto's hips from bucking wildly. Kabuto made a LOT of whimpering noises, and frustrated sounds as Orochimaru VERY slowly bobbed his head.

"Orochimaru." Kabuto's muffled whine drew out around his fingers.

"Ah ah." Orochimaru smirked as he pulled away, licking the head and down the base of his straining arousal. Kabuto whimpered, which he seemed to be doing a lot, hips twitching and toes digging into the ground. Orochimaru lifted Kabuto's hips up under his ass with his forearm and braced it against the wall. He silently cackled evil up at Kabuto before lightly licking at Kabuto's entrance.

"SHit!" Orochimaru's grin widened to the point where his jaw cracked, eyes widening slightly, making Kabuto swear was a feat in and of itself and he always loved it most the first time he managed it. Orochimaru chuckled deviously, before thrusting his tongue deep into his entrance, slowly pumping it in and out.

"NNn Nnn, SHIT!" Kabuto arched, attempting to buck but failing. "Please." He whimpered, Orochimaru chortled, sending vibrations up his spine and back down straight to his groin.

"FUuuuuuuuck." Kabuto groaned loudly and Orochimaru took the chance to rescue his mouth abducted fingers and make wet trails down Kabuto's torso before he brought them down to press against Kabuto's entrance.

"Ready?" Orochimaru asked, simply for taunting's sake. Kabuto didn't even have a chance to respond, not that he was meant, before Orochimaru slipped two inside him at once, immediately sliding against Kabuto's prostate, making him spasm wildly.

"Fuck!" Kabuto yelped, digging his nails into Orochimaru's arms so tightly, rivulets of blood started making happy trails down his biceps. Orochimaru started to feel his own patience wear thin as his own arousal started to become a bit too painful to ignore, which made his preparations a little sloppy. He scissored Kabuto a few times, quickly adding a third finger and attempting to slow down. But this wasn't a first time happening, and Kabuto could mostly adjust easily, which was impressive considering Orochimaru's girth.

"Stop teasing." Kabuto panted, peering down at Orochimaru with a half hearted glare.

"Gladly." Orochimaru's voice was rough with want as he pulled his fingers away, untied his sash and threw his yukata and rope away. "Damn hakamas." He grunted, using a kunai to rip the rest of his outfit away.

"Come on." Kabuto pleaded, pulling himself up and pulling Orochimaru to him with his legs.

"Impatient." Orochimaru whispered gruffly, but he acquiessed physically with Kabuto's dire want and placed himself at Kabuto's entrance, and thrust to the hilt.

"Shiiiiit." Kabuto gritted his teeth against the pain, but also reveled in the feeling of being full. Orochimaru pulled one of Kabuto's legs over his shoulders and braced his other hand on Kabuto's hip and started a somewhat rough and a bit irregular pace.

"Yeees." Kabuto threw his head back against the wall, his hair tie slipping off and to the floor as Orochimaru pressed their bodies closer together and burried his head in Kabuto's cheek and hair, inhaling his scent. Kabuto attempted to meet Orochimaru's thrust as best as he could, enjoying the exploding stars in his vision as Orochimaru slammed into his prostate each time, making Kabuto not for the first time extremely glad that he had Orochimaru as a lover.

"Sex with you-" Kabuto cut himself off with a harsh grunt as Orochimaru slammed just a bit harder into his prostate. "Is always the best." He groaned, digging his heel into Orochimaru's back and burrying his hands in Orochimaru's hair. Which Orochimaru then reciprocated, fisting Kabuto's silver locks and tugging at them, causing Kabuto to hiss as it intensified his pleasure.

"I've honestly never found anyone better." Orochimaru agreed roughly, a few sylables lost to groans as he rutted against Kabuto and bit into his neck, enjoying the squeal that erupted from Kabuto's bruised lips. Orochimaru licked at the bleeding bites as a pleasing oxymoron to the pain, digging his nails deeper into Kabuto's hips, which were going to bruise very badly, but neither cared currently. They were too caught up in the motions of their bodies thrusting against each other, elicting higher and higher waves of pleasure from the other. Kabuto hissed when Orochimaru scraped his teeth along his neck, dragging his nails down Orochimaru's back and digging in. Kabuto's legs were trembling, and he was starting to find it hard to keep standing in the position he was in, so Orochimaru took pity on him, and lifted him so he could wrap his legs around his waist, never breaking rhythm.

"Ah, AH!" Kabuto raked his nails up Orochimaru's back, causing him to arch sharply and hiss breath in between his teeth and jerk in his thrust, creating a very nice sensation that had Kabuto biting Orochimaru's ear in appreciation.

"Geh!" Orochimaru grunted, enjoying the ministrations on his ears. Kabuto happily licked along the shell of it, biting down a bit harshly at the tip at a rather avid thrust.

"Fuck." Orochimaru cursed as the pleasure started wind in his stomach and his balls started drawing up to his body. He bit sharply into Kabuto's neck who yelled extremely loud and came vigourously over both of their stomachs, clamping down on Orochimaru who quickly lost himself to the sensations of Kabuto's ass clamping rhythmically with his orgasm, letting out his own loud groan. They both basked in the peak and slow let down from the high, Orochimaru milking the pleasure for all of it's worth by sluggishly rutting into Kabuto until he was too exhausted to move and he was pleasingly spent, leaning against the wall and just barely keeping the both of them up.

"Best yet." Kabuto hissed into his ear tiredly, panting across Orochimaru's burning ear. Orochimaru had to agree, he was entirely exhausted and barely managed a sloppy kawarimi back to his bedroom, where Kabuto was already passed out, and Orochimaru was well on his way to dream land, extremely blissed out.

Owari PWP, That's all I have to say...  
>Ja Ne <p>


End file.
